clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Earthworm Jim
Earthworm Jim is the titular character of a series of games made by Interplay. Originally an ordinary worm, Jim became a hero when a super suit fell from the sky and landed on him. He appeared in ClayFighter 63 1/3 as one of the default playable characters, and again in Sculptor's Cut, this time as an unlockable character. His stage is the Aquadome. Bios 'Clayfighter 63 1/3' Vacationing on Klaymodo after all of his wacky adventures, Earthworm Jim finds himself in a quandry once again. He just received word that Boogerman is also taking a vacation. '' ''He has to make sure that the booger eater doesn't show him up. He feels that would ruin his superhero image after all, everybody knows that a true superhero is a worm! ''Sculptor's Cut ''Wherever there are evil villains to defeat, you can bet that Earthworm Jim will be there to stop them. '' ''In his trusty powered suit, he leaps into action, squirming his way through the tide of evil forces in his way. The bad guys think that he's gonna be fish food, but Jim has other plans. Will his powers hold out until he can conquer those goons? Stay tuned. '' Endings Clayfighter 63 1/3 ''After saving the day and preserving his image as a true superhero, Earthworm Jim returned to his favorite hobby: fishing. Hmm, how ironic. You'd think he would have a natural fear of hooks. Clayfighter: Sculptor's cut Earthworm Jim has lured the evil goons into his ingenious trap and they swallowed the bait hook, line, and sinker! Will Jim shed his powered suit and return to his former life as a lowly earthworm, wriggling through the dirt? No way! he'll continue to fight for on the side of good and keep claykind safe until the cows come home! Clay Fighter Sculptor's Cut Boss dialogue Earthworm Jim's final battle is with Ickybod Clay: E.W. Jim: Who's afraid of the big bad ghost?" Ickybod Clay: "I know a nice flock of crows I'd like to introduce you to." E.W. Jim: "You don't scare me you floating bedsheet! I'm a superhero!" Ickybod Clay: By the time this is over, the world will be afraid of Icky!" Moves Clayfighter 63 1/3 Special moves *'Earthworm's Elbow:' Hold back, forward and punch (changed command to down back punch in Sculptor's Cut) *'Dirty upper:' Forward down forward punch *'Laser Shot:' Down forward Punch *'Tumbling worm:' Down forward kick *'Inflation ball:' Down down kick Super combos *'Mega blaster:' down forward, down forward, punch *'Air Combo:' Down back, down back, punch *'Super Earthworm Uppers:' Down forward, down forward, kick *'Worm propeller:' down back, down back, kick Claytalities *'Uppercut:' close B, D, F, R *'Cow Drop:' D, D, D, L+R (the only claytality not present in Sculptor's Cut) *'Head Inflate:' close D, F, B, B, L (he takes his head off and pulling the oppenent causing him/her to be squeezed) *'Knock Off Island:' close D, D, B, B, F, F, R *'Squish:''' close B, F, F, F, R Quotes *"I'm a super hero!" *"You got stomped!" *"Oh, hush up!" *"This is bad, really bad." *"Eat dirt!" *"Eat cow!" *"I'll sue!" *"Loser!" *"Take this!" *"Woah nelly!" A few things he says if you lose to him in Sculptor's cut: *"The names Jim, Earthworm Jim!" *"I'm a superhero and you're not!" Videos Clayfighter 63 1/3 Theme Sculptor's Cut http://youtu.be/9N5lK9QWJn8 http://youtu.be/KCJ7NTSjnCc http://youtu.be/nGVR5Zcq63E Trivia *Jim's voice actor is Dan Castellaneta, who reprised his voice from the EWJ animated series. *It is mentioned that he has a rivalry with Boogerman, although this was never shown in any of Jim's games, or in Boogerman's. In Sculptor's Cut, his rival changes to Ickybod Clay as his final boss. *Earthworm Jim is one of the few characters in Sculptor's Cut who maintained their combo openers and became special moves instead to be removed with the combo system. In this case, the Earthworm's Elbow changes from a charge move to a quarter half move. *What's weird is that one of his super combos resemble Guy's Bushin Hasoken, another guest character in a fighting game (a Final Fight character in Street Fighter games). *Another Street Fighter reference is his Dirty upper move, which resembles Ryu and Ken's Shoryuken, which even can be performed in the same way. And the super version of this move resembles Ken's Shoryureppa. *Although it was left out from Sculptor's Cut, some players discovered that his Cow Drop claytality still appears in this game, but with commands unknown. Category:Characters Category:Guest characters Category:Good characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Locked Characters Category:Boss Category:Dialogue